Chara Hormone!
by Huffs
Summary: KisekiXYoru! I can't believe there aren't more of these! Okay So this is about when Kiseki and Yoru become human and have to deal with all the ups and downs that comes with being teenagers!and have to keep who they are a secret from the other charas.
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto stared at the unfamiliar lump in his bed. He was rudely awakened because something hit him in the face. At first he thought it was Yoru wanting to play but instead he woke up to a stranger in his bed. The strange boy look about his age, 16 or 17. The boy lay on his back, the covers hugging his naked hips, his bare chest rising and falling evenly. The strange boy's hair was the same color and length as Ikuto, come to think of it, Ikuto tilted his head to the side, he looks kind of familiar. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his cellphone rang. Ikuto looked at the caller ID. Tadase. Ikuto leaves his room and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Tadase." Ikuto answered.

Hi, Ikuto? Ummm…there is something I…uhhh…need help with!" Tadase sounded different.

"Okay? What is it?...Are you okay?" Ikuto asked, alittle worried.

"Oh I am fine, it's Kiseki!" Tadase said.

"Kiseki?" Ikuto said.

"Ya, He is ummm…how would you say it-"

"Human?" Ikuto cut in.

"What! How did you know? Wait…can you see me right now?" Tadase sounded paranoid.

Ikuto shook his head, "Just come over before school!" He then hung up.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. Ikuto opened the door. Tadase stood there, dressed in his school uniform, and a tall purple haired teenager behind him, which Ikuto assumed was Kiseki. Tadase and Kiseki walked hesitantly into the kitchen. Tadase turned to Ikuto.

"So what did you need to see me for? And how did you know Kiseki was-" Tadase asked.

Ikuto pushed open the door to his room revealing the strange boy still sleeping in the bed.

Tadase looked awestruck, "No way! Is that…?" Ikuto nodded.

"What?" Kiseki asked, moving so he could see what they were looking at. _"Okay…its some guy…some really, really hot guy…in Ikuto's bed! There's something I didn't want or need to know about Ikuto! But I can't shake the feeling that I know him from somewhere. "_ Kiseki thought. Then it all clicked.

"Wait! That…That's Yoru!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yoru woke up to find Ikuto, Tadase, and some guy staring at him. He sat up slowly.

"What's up?" Yoru rubbed at his eyes, "who's that?" pointing at Kiseki.

_"He…He looks really…c-cute,"_ Kiseki thought_, "wait w-what…that's Yoru…I hate him…d-don't I? Yeah…yeah defiantly…. Hate."_

Ikuto glanced back at Tadase before looking at Yoru again, "T-that's Kiseki, Hey! Do you feel…different?" Ikuto asked.

"What! B-but how is that…?" Yoru sputtered; getting a closer look at the man they claim is "Kiseki". Kiseki blushed at how close Yoru's face was to his!

"We don't know how but you two are…human, well teenagers to be exact." Tadase said.

Yoru stopped playing with Kiseki's face, "Two?" he asked.

"What?" Tadase said looked up, pulled from his train of thought.

"You said two." Yoru said.

"Well…ya." Tadase replied, looking at Yoru like he was a moron.

Yoru sat there confused for a few moments before he jumped out of bed and over to the mirror. He touched his face lightly, "W-what's going on?" Yoru asked not turning from the mirror.

"Aren't you listening, Idiot? We are human!" Kiseki stated, assuming his king pose.

"B-but… how?" Yoru questioned turning from the mirror and raising an eyebrow at Kiseki. _"Wow…he is hot…..in a t-totally…not…attractive way!" _Yoru thought, tilting his head to the side.

"We don't know it just happened!" Tadase interjected.

"Yeah and until we figure out how and why this happened just keep it to yourselves. Don't tell anyone, especially the other charas, okay?" Ikuto said, giving Yoru an I'm-going to-kill-you-if-you-tell-anybody look.

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Yoru replied, saluting Ikuto.

"Oh…and one more thing, Yoru!"

"Hmmm?" Yoru turned towards Ikuto.

"Put some pants on!" He said throwing a pair of pants at Yoru. The ex-feline blushed.

**Yoru IS wearing boxers, you pervys . get your mind out of the gutter!**

**-RomaDuVeil**


	3. Chapter 3

The four teenagers walked down the street, each caught up in their own thoughts and conversations. Ikuto and Tadase walked ahead of the two ex-charas discussing the possibilities of 'how this could have happened', while Yoru and Kiseki walked side by side in silence.

Kiseki looked down at the smaller teen. Yoru was wearing dark brown, baggy pants, a black shirt stopping short of his bellybutton, and a pair of black converse. His golden eyes sparkled with wonder as he looked at the scenery that passed by. Yoru looked up, his eyes meeting Kiseki's blue ones. The Taller teen wore a red shirt with a grey jacket, tight dark blue, skinny jeans, and red converse.

Yoru smiled and grabbed Kiseki's wrist, pulling him across the street.

"What! Yoru, where are we going?" Kiseki yelled.

Kiseki blushed as he stared down at Yoru's hand around his wrist. _"Oh…My….Gosh….he is holding my hand. Yoru is holding my hand….okay well it's my wrist but still…why am I blushing…stop it Kiseki…focus!" _

Yoru looked back at Kiseki and grinned, mischief dancing in his eyes. Yoru pulled Kiseki across the street towards the thing that caught his eye. Yoru finally reached a tree and looked up; still holding Kiseki's hand. Yoru found what he was looking for; he let go, much to Kiseki's disappointment, and started to climb the tree.

"Yoru, What are you doing?" Kiseki asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Raising a chicken farm…what does it look like I am doing? I am climbing this tree!" Yoru replied, laughing slightly at his own joke.

"Well get down NOW!" Kiseki demanded, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"You're not the boss of me!" Yoru retorted, childishly.

Kiseki let out a frustrated sigh. A few minutes later, Yoru cried out in triumph.

"Yoru, Are you okay?" Kiseki worriedly asked.

Yoru's only answer was a laugh and then he dropped out of the tree. Yoru stood in front of Kiseki with the cheesiest grin on his face. He had a couple leaves sticking out of his hair and grass stains on his clothes. He held out a white cat or at least it used to be white it now had a leaves and other debris sticking out of its fur.

"You dragged me all the over here all…for a cat?" Kiseki said, irritated.

"Sure I did!" Yoru said, still smiling.

Kiseki rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly. _"He's such a dork…"_

The cat, however, did not like the fact that someone climbed HIS tree and rudely woke him up from a nap. He clawed at the stranger's face trying to escape his grip. Yoru dropped the cat and watched as it ran away.

"Why would h-he do….that?" Yoru asked no one, hurt and betrayal showing in his eyes.

Kiseki didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to comfort Yoru! He never had to before. Yoru seemed impenetrable, like nothing could shake him. He has never seen this side of Yoru before!

"I…don't understand. Why did he do that? I just wanted to play with him!" Yoru said, sitting on the grass.

Kiseki stood there not knowing what to do, he had never seen a cat not like Yoru, sure a lot of cats didn't like him they even tried to eat him once, but never has he seen a cat act that way towards Yoru. I guess it was because Yoru was a cat himself...well used to be, Kiseki studied Yoru's face, looking for the right words to say, but they wouldn't come. Nothing he could say would change the fact that Yoru was human, that they were humans. Kiseki studied the ground suspiciously before he sat down beside the ex-feline.

"Look, Yoru, you…just startled him-"Kiseki said, looking over at Yoru.

"Y-yeah I'm sure that it!" Yoru stated, somewhat confidently.

"There you guys are!" Tadase waved from across the street.

"Ikuto does not look happy!" Yoru said, quickly jumping up and wipping off his pants, "Come on , Kiseki!" Yoru smiled, offering his hand to Kiseki.

Kiseki gladly took it.

_**Preview: "Are they…ya know…together?"**_

**-RomaDuVeil**


	4. Chapter 4

Amu, Nagihiko, Kukai (who happened to be visiting), Rima, Yaya, and Kairi all studied the two teenagers behind Ikuto and Tadase. Something about them was familiar. Apparently the one with purple hair's name is Kaito and the one with blue hair's name is Yuu. They are friends of Ikuto's that go to his high school.

"Hi," Amu greeted," I'm Amu and that's Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Nagi, and Kukai," She said pointing to each person as she said their names," It's nice to meet you!"

Ikuto pushed Kiseki and Yoru forward, "Hello. It nice to meet you all!" Kiseki greeted with a smile and a bow. "Yo!" Yoru followed with a peace sign.

"Umm, Tadase, What are they doing here exactly?" Amu whispered.

"Oh, well they kind of need somewhere to stay out of trouble…" Tadase replied.

"Oh, I guess that's okay." Amu shook her head in agreement, looking back at the two new comers.

"Yo, Rhythm! What's up?" Yoru said.

"Wait you can see him?" Nagihiko asked.

"Of course I can! He's right there, duh!" Yoru said.

Kiseki hit him upside the head. "Ouch! That hurt! What was that for?" Yoru yelled, holding his head.

"That was for being well…you!" Kiseki stated.

Amu crossed her arms, looking at Ikuto and Tadase for an answer, "Well?" she said, taping her foot.

Ikuto clapped a hand on Tadase shoulder, "Well I better be off. I'll see you later!" Ikuto said as he turned and left the greenhouse.

Tadase laughed nervously, slowly trying to escape. Amu cut off his retreat, "Tadase?"

"Well basically they can see charas too!" Tadase offered.

"Really! Do they have charas?" Amu asked, excitedly.

"Umm no they don't…" Tadase said, not to convincingly.

"Then how can they see ours?" Amu asked.

"I…umm.." Tadase stuttered.

"What Tadase means is that we did have charas, but they became X-eggs." Kiseki said, looking distant and sad.

"Oh!" Amu said, looking around nervously.

"How did you know his name?" Kairi asked, finally deciding to look up from his book.

"Hmm?" Yoru asked.

"You called him Rhythm. How did you know what his name is?" Kairi restated his question.

Everyone turned and looked at Yoru. Kiseki face palmed, "…idiot." he muttered.

"Well…I ….ummm… Oh! Because Ikuto told us all about you guys." Yoru stated, smiling at his quick wit.

"How did you know he was Rhythm?" Kairi countered.

"You know, I don't really like you." Yoru glared at Kairi," Umm I just kinda guessed." That seemed to satisfy everyone. The three breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey! Where is Kiseki?" Yaya asked, skipping over to Tadase.

"Yoru wasn't with Ikuto either." Rima stated.

"Yeah, where are they?" Amu questioned.

"They are sick…?" Tadase said.

"Awe, too bad!" Yaya said.

"Hey, guys, classes are about to start." Nagihiko said.

"Shit. I'm late. See you guys later!" Kukai called over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

"Nagi's right!" Amu said, looking at her watch.

"Okay, Kaito and Yuu, stay here, please!" Tadase said.

"Make them feel at home, guys." Amu said looking at all the charas.

"Aye-Aye!" They all said in unison.

**Sorry if it's really shitty (I might fix it up later) but I wanted to give you guys something cuz you all have been really patient with me! Think of this as my Christmas present to you, my faithful readers! Love you all! **

**Reviews are what keep me going! ****So please review!**** (Even if it's just to lecture me for not updating)**

**-RomaDuVeil**


End file.
